


i have died every day waiting for you

by ifeelpersonallyattacked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi NSFW Event 2020, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Human Sacrifice, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Old Gods, Outdoor Sex, Pagan Gods, Porn With Plot, Probably too much plot, Rough Kissing, Sacrifice, Story within a Story, True Love, adam was a girl in the village doing alright, don't worry it's not killing, then he became a sacrifice overnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelpersonallyattacked/pseuds/ifeelpersonallyattacked
Summary: The village of Garrison had a tradition. Every ten years, one person was chosen and offered up to the local god of fertility and prosperity. In return, the god would protect their village from anything that sought to harm them.Adam never imagined he'd be the person chosen. He also never imagined how much history they had between them and how much he had died every day waiting to see him again.Written for the Adashi NSFW Event: Creampie + Public/Outdoor Sex + Demon/Celestials
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	i have died every day waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again with another horny fic! this one sort of got away from me so now it's like a full blown thing instead of just a horny oneshot but you know what that's okay. 
> 
> special thanks to my friends @denlusional, @niwasshxt, @a_greekdemigod, and @SlashTake(all on twitter) for encouraging me and for organizing such a needed event. go check them out! 
> 
> as always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed. i love them so much they are literally my lifeblood

The village of Garrison was prosperous, more prosperous than any of the surrounding villages, perhaps more prosperous than any town ever. Crops flourished, sickness was rare, and poverty was essentially non-existent. Life was pleasant. 

It wasn’t by pure dumb luck Garrison thrived amidst other other villages, where they suffered and starved. There was a reason they were safe and happy when so many others were not. 

There was a local legend, one that had gone back as far as anyone could remember. In the forest, just outside Garrison’s borders, there lived a god. A god of fertility and prosperity, a god who protected the village from all of the things that made life hard, like disease or famine. The story went that the god had appeared to the first villagers and told them that he protected the land they had settled on. They would never want for anything, so long as he was there. However, it would come at a price. Every ten years, a tradition had to be enacted. One person, aged twenty to twenty-seven, would be chosen by random lottery as a sacrifice in exchange for the god’s kindness and power. They would be taken into the woods and left there, never to return. No one knew exactly what happened to them, for the god’s answer to the question had been lost to the hands of time.

It was cruel, the god agreed with that. But there were caveats to his power, as dictated by the very laws of the universe. You can’t get something from nothing. 

So the villagers agreed to the conditions and it was settled. They offered up the first sacrifice, then the next, then the next, and soon the tradition became ingrained into the very culture of the village. Of course, there would always be dissenters. Lovers who tried to run away. Parents who tried to pay officials to keep their children out of the lottery or refused to let their chosen child be sent off to the forest. Once, a village head had tried to abolish the tradition after his daughter was chosen. Every single attempt was met with the wrath of the god. Crops that had been healthy suddenly withered and died overnight, young children and babies were struck with an incurable fever, and the village well mysteriously dried up. The misfortune and suffering would continue until the tradition was carried out fairly and the parties that had betrayed the village so egregiously prostrated themselves at the entrance to the forest, begging the god’s forgiveness. 

People learned that it was pointless to try and get around the system. It was the extremely unfortunate truth that everyone sent off to the forest would be leaving behind parents, siblings, friends, sometimes even lovers. A life. 

But, as it became apparent, it was pointless to fight. You wouldn’t succeed and any attempt at going against the system would be met with failure and suffering. Most people agreed it was a simple price to pay for happiness. Sure, it was inevitable you would lose someone at some point, but life went on. It had to. 

Adam Wright had grown up to that story. Everyone had, of course, but his parents in particular seemed to take every opportunity to tell it. It was a lesson, they always said, in humility and sacrifice. The life of one secures the lives of many. 

It was sunrise when Adam woke to the sounds of horns echoing throughout the village. It only took a moment of grumpiness at the early hour before he realized the day. In a split second, he was out of bed, suddenly wide awake. Adam had known the day was coming, but now...now it was here. 

June 1st. Sacrifice Day. 

Without missing a beat, Adam rushed into the adjacent room which belonged to his younger twin sisters, Ria and Willa. Of course, being ten years old and right in the midst of their energetic phase, both of them were right at the window, shoving each other to get a better view. 

“Move it!” Ria hissed, jabbing her elbow into her sister’s side, “I wanna see the horses!” 

Willa squawked at the pain and yanked at Ria’s long, honey-brown hair, trying to get her away from the prime view. “You’ve already seen them, it’s my turn!” 

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes, knocking at the door frame to announce himself. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked playfully, one side of his mouth turning up in a half-grin. 

Both girls turned to face him simultaneously, huge grins splitting their faces before they rushed over to their big brother, tugging at his nightshirt and pleading for him to hold them up to the window. 

Adam laughed loudly, scooping up Willa and carrying her to the windowsill to get a better view, much to Ria’s chagrin. The horses in question, the ones his sisters longed to see, were the mounts of the town callers. They were the ones who woke everyone in the village for important events, events like elections, festivals, and of course; Sacrifice Day. 

Ah, he remembered his first Sacrifice Day. How he had run to his parents’ room to wake them up, excited and laughing and begging to go outside to see the horses. His mother and father had only laughed, getting up to stand with him as he waved furiously at the horses and their riders. Everything after that was a blur. What stood out to him about that one particular Sacrifice Day was actually the day after. At five years old, Adam didn’t remember the details. All he remembered was that the day after the chosen person was led into the woods, his mother had gone over to the neighboring house with a plateful of cookies. Not being able to resist the smell trail, he had followed her, peeking inside one of the windows to see if any were left. Perhaps he’d be able to bum one off his mother later tonight. 

Much to his delight, the cookies had laid untouched. But what he saw in the kitchen of his neighbor’s house purged any thoughts of cookies from his mind. Adam saw his mother patting the back and murmuring comforting words to a woman he recognized as his neighbor. He had seen her countless times over his short life, as he was friends with their young son. Plus, it was hard not to know everyone in their village. 

The neighbor woman was crying, shaking with the force of it as the sobs tore through her. She was babbling something, but all Adam could make out was a few sentences.

“Katherine!” the woman would scream, voice rough and scratchy, “They took Katherine away! It isn’t fair!  _ It isn’t fair!”  _

Adam knew who Katherine was. She was his friend’s oldest sister. Katherine was always nice to him and would sometimes even indulge him and his friends in their make-believe games of pirates and knights. In fact, he had just gone to her twentieth birthday party along with the whole block just a few days ago. He had remembered that she stood in the middle of the crowd yesterday, having been chosen for something important. She was a sacrifice...or at least that was what his parents had said. Later that night, she was led into the woods. She hadn’t come back yet, but she would, wouldn’t she? Why was her mom so upset? It hadn’t even been a day. 

Adam had taken a step back from the window, feeling something deep and ugly bloom in his chest. Suddenly, he wasn’t hungry for cookies anymore. 

It was that night that his parents had fully explained to him the history of their village and why exactly Katherine would never be coming back. His parents had stressed to him that it was for the good of everyone in the village and that their neighbor was just a little sad.

It was a horrible thing to go through, but Adam knew that it had to be done. Because of what Katherine had sacrificed, everyone in their village could be happy and healthy for another decade. At Adam’s next Sacrifice Day, when he was fifteen, it made a lot more sense why the chosen sacrifice, a strapping young man of twenty-six, took his lover in his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow before he was led away, head hanging, with the screams of his beloved all anyone could hear. 

This Sacrifice Day was different. It was the first one in which Adam was eligible to be chosen. If he wasn’t chosen for this one, he never would be. 

The rest of the morning was a blur. Seeing as the official selection of the sacrifice for that decade was a formal event, Adam made sure to put on his nicest clothes and to polish his spectacles. The little ball of nervous energy that had been simmering inside of him all day grew bigger by the minute and by the time he was waiting by the door, he was chewing his lip and running his hands through his hair. 

It didn’t take long for the last stragglers of his family(Ria and Willa, unsurprisingly) to come bounding from their room, dresses crooked, before they were off. 

Every Sacrifice Day for as long as the village could remember had taken place in the village square. It was the only place big enough to allow everyone in the village a clear view as to who was chosen and besides, it gave the god a clear view of what was going on. After all that he had done for them, no one wanted to take any chances with offending him. 

By the time Adam and his family arrived in the square, most of the village had already arrived. Everyone was dressed in their absolute best clothes and chatting idly, gossiping about who was dating who and what neighbor made the worst pie. There was one topic, Adam noticed as his family settled into a spot near the front, that everyone was avoiding. 

Who the sacrifice would be. 

It made sense, if you thought about it. Nobody wanted to be the one to playfully hope someone was chosen and then have their words come true right before their very eyes. As everyone in the village knew, words had great power. 

Adam remained silent and brooding as his sisters ran off to find their friends and his parents struck up a conversation with the couple standing next to them. It was hard to not be nervous now. The number of young adults at sacrificing age was never high, it hadn’t been for several centuries. The logic behind it was simple: there was no parent alive who’d want their child to be at risk for sacrifice and many would use whatever precautions necessary to make sure their child wasn’t born in such a way that they’d be eligible for sacrifice. That was why the first two years after a Sacrifice Day were popular for children, as they were the only years in which a child would never have to have the nerve-wracking experience of being entered into the lottery and the parents would never have to suffer the loss of a child. Of course, no one was stupid enough to say it out loud. If word got out that someone was actively trying to avoid the sacrifice, well...they knew what the god would do to them. People would make their excuses as to why they were putting off having a child, and life went on. It always did. 

Based on Adam’s current knowledge of the village, he estimated there were between fifteen and twenty people that fit the sacrifice age range, including himself. That left around a five percent chance he’d be chosen. But someone would have to be, no matter what percentages he came up with in his mind. 

Adam was so wrapped in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the ceremony beginning until his father elbowed him in the side, gesturing towards the center of the village where Mayor Holt had just come out from the crowd, carrying a small black box. A hush fell over the crowd as he reached the center of the square, waiting for the crowd to fall completely silent. In his peripheral vision, Adam could see his mother gesturing his sisters over to stand with the rest of the family, but all he could focus on was Mayor Holt. 

“Here we are!” Mayor Holt began jovially, throwing out one arm and gesturing at the crowd, “June 1st, or as we know it, Sacrifice Day.” He paused a moment for dramatic effect before continuing on. “As we all know, our village is kept safe and secure by our patron god of the forest. Our ancestors began this tradition centuries ago and since then, we have been protected and cared for!” Another pause. “But, we know that all good things must come at a price. Today, with a heavy heart, we will lose one of our own to the forest. I invite those of age to step forward!” 

Adam felt as if his legs were jelly, but he managed to take a step forward into the square anyways. Scanning the rest of the people who had come forward, he counted sixteen. That made seventeen, including himself. One of these seventeen would be gone before the day was over. The thought made him dizzy and it was several seconds before he could think clearly. 

“And now!” Mayor Holt was saying, opening the top of the black box with a flourish, “It is time for the selection of the sacrifice. I will not waste time with pleasantries, but I will offer this one bit of comfort. No matter who is chosen, I want that person to know that they are a great asset to this community. They are the sole reason why our community thrives the way it does. Their name will be recorded in the history books forever!” 

_ Get on with it,  _ he wanted to scream. 

“So, without further ado, the selection of the sacrifice!” Mayor Holt then reached into his small black box, staring up at the sky while he shuffled it around with his fingers. It felt like an eternity, an awful, agonizing eternity before the man finally chose one, holding it up to the light in order to read it. 

“Adam Wright!” 

It took several moments for Adam to register the name he had heard as his name. It took even less time than that for the sound around him to slow down so much it felt like he was underwater. Cheers, he heard. Maybe some whistles. Shouts of congratulations. 

Slowly, Adam turned his head to face all of the others that had been in the selection pool. Every single one of them looked at him with congratulations and even feigned disappointment, as if they were genuinely upset they could not be sacrificed. But it was all a lie, Adam knew. He could see the relief in their eyes, the happiness in the corners of their mouths. They were glad it was him and not them. 

Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder, comforting and warm. He turned, eyes vacant and blank, to see his mother. She wore a tight smile, one he recognized all too easily. It was the smile she wore when she was upset, but couldn’t show it. 

“It’s you, dear,” she whispered, barely audible over the continuous cheers of the others in the village, “You will be the one to give us happiness for the next decade. Be…” she took a deep breath, letting go of his arm and stepping back, “Be grateful, sweetheart.” 

Adam didn’t say anything. How could he? How could any words describe what he was feeling right now? There was so much going on and yet...somehow, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

He glanced at his father, who was standing stock still behind his mother. His face was like stone, grim and gray and solid. The only thing he gave Adam was a curt nod before he was looking away. 

Adam’s sisters were an entirely different story. Both of their faces wore matching expressions of hurt and confusion, as if their best friend had said something ridiculously cruel to them out of nowhere. It was a horrible sight. He couldn’t bear it, he couldn’t. How was he supposed to tell his sisters he’d never see them again. Of course, they knew what Sacrifice Day was. They knew someone would be chosen and that person would never be coming back. But being ten years old and in a different world than everyone else, Adam doubted they could comprehend the fact that it was  _ their  _ brother who was never coming back. 

Without hesitation, Adam surged forward and caught his sisters in a hug, gripping them as tightly as he could, trying to memorize the feel of them before they were lost to him forever. He didn’t say a single word, but he didn’t need to. Ria and Willa knew perfectly well what he was trying to say. Letting out sobs of grief, they clung to him, burying their little heads into his chest. All Adam could do was hold them,  _ love  _ them, until a firm hand gripped his shoulder and the spell was broken. 

It was Mayor Holt, unsurprisingly, and he looked rather impatient. “Time to go, son,” he said gruffly, pulling him up by the forearm, “We need to get you prepared.” 

Adam took one last look down at his sisters, one last look at their eyes, noses, mouths, cheeks...one last look to memorize their faces. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to them, and that was the last thing Adam said that day. 

He remained silent as he walked towards the mayor’s family home. He remained silent as he was stripped of his nice clothes and given the ceremonial white robes that he was to be sacrificed in. He remained silent as he was read the sacrificial rites. He remained silent as he was led to the edge of the village and into the forest by Mayor Holt and his wife. He remained silent as he was shackled to the tree that had been used in these sacrifices for as long as the tradition had been around. 

After all, what could he say? There were no words, nothing in the universe strong enough to convey the turmoil he felt inside. 

“Now--” Mayor Holt said crisply, watching as his wife finished securing the cuffs on Adam’s wrists, “That’s that.” He seemed almost sympathetic as Colleen straightened up and went back to her husband’s side, her face schooled into an expression of serenity and calm. 

Still, Adam remained silent. It seemed to make the other man exceedingly uncomfortable and he fidgeted, staring off into the direction of the setting sun. He seemed to be expecting something. Perhaps he wanted the satisfaction of Adam begging for his life. Perhaps he wanted Adam to pull at his chains and scream. Adam would not do it. He knew there was no point. Now, all he felt was tired. Tired of the robes, tired of the chains(even though they had been on for a mere two minutes), tired of Mayor Holt, tired of the village and their custom. 

He closed his eyes, allowing his head to loll against the side of the tree. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could fall asleep and the god could do whatever it was he did with the sacrifices as painlessly as possible. 

There was another beat of awkward silence. Then, the shuffling of leaves and the fading sounds of hushed conversation. Then...then there was nothing. 

Once Adam was sure he was alone, he opened his eyes. As he expected, nothing. Nothing but the setting sun to keep him company. 

It was fitting, he supposed. His mother told him he was born just as the sun was peeking over the horizon and now...now he would die with the colors that shot up into the clouds, like paint on a blank canvas. 

His eyelids drooped and he allowed them to close once more, waiting for sleep to take him. 

It never had the opportunity to. Not a moment after he closed his eyes, there was a cracking sound, like that of a fire, and the sudden feeling that he was in the presence of raw and immense power. 

Still, Adam kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want the last thing he saw to be a sharp blade swinging at his throat or a strong club barreling towards his stomach. It was better he died without ever knowing the face of the god who had killed him and so many others before him. 

Adam waited, bracing himself for the blows. He still felt the source of the power, the god, creeping ever closer to him. 

The blows never came. 

Instead, there was a soft string of words that sounded like cursing, but it wasn’t in a language Adam had ever heard before. The language sounded as old as time itself, perhaps even older, and it was only then that Adam opened his eyes, blinking the bleariness away. 

As the sleepiness disappeared from his eyes, Adam could begin to make out the shape of a face. As the shape became clearer, Adam gasped, edging backwards out of fear. However, it wasn’t due to the face being ugly or terrifying. 

It was the god, Adam knew he was, and he was absolutely breathtaking. His deep, midnight hair shone in the light of the setting sun, not unlike that of a raven’s wing. His cheekbones and jawline were clear-cut and sharp, like he was a statue instead of human-esque. But what struck Adam the most was his eyes. They were a soft, chocolate brown, like the sweetest candy and the bark of a most ancient tree at the same time. 

Those eyes...they were crying. 

Adam couldn’t help but stare, breathing hard, as the god knelt before him, an expression that could only be described as reverent written on his facial features. 

Both of them stayed like that for a while...simply staring at the other person, taking them in. Finally, the god edged closer, reaching out his hand. The very tips of his fingers ghosted over Adam’s chin. Adam could only stay still as the god leaned forward, gently tilting his head up until it was almost vertical, leaving his throat in a vulnerable position. 

What was this god doing? Was he trying to be gentle before he snapped Adam’s neck in half? 

“My love…” the god murmured, “Do you not remember who I am?” 

Ah, so the god knew the common tongue. “I--I don’t…” Adam stammered, swallowing hard, “Please…” 

At what felt long last, the god let go of Adam’s chin and retracted his hand, his eyes still shimmering with tears. Adam’s hand immediately flew up to his neck, causing the chains to rattle. 

At once, the god’s eyes were on the chains and a flash of what looked like anger shone in his eyes. Then, just like that, it was gone, replaced by a look of pure tiredness. “Right…” he muttered, “The chains...the village...I had forgotten…” He heaved a sigh and snapped his fingers. Adam gasped as the chains crumbled and withered into dust right before his eyes, floating away in the wind. 

Just what was the god trying to do here? 

“Why…” Adam’s voice came out raspy and weak, “Why haven’t you killed me yet?” 

The god’s eyes widened in shock, as if he was deeply offended at the very idea. “I wouldn’t...I would  _ never _ …” he whispered, his hand hovering between himself and Adam’s cheek, as if he was afraid of hurting him, “I would  _ never  _ lay a hand on you.” 

Adam frowned, frustrated tears threatening to spill over. “Then why are you here? If not to kill me, why?” 

The god didn’t answer for a while. He only studied Adam’s face as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world, a priceless thing to keep and protect with your life. Finally, his face contorted into something of deep misery and he spoke: “You don’t remember, do you?” 

Adam hesitated only a moment before shaking his head. “I don’t...I--” He blinked back the tears, “I’m sorry…” 

The god sighed once more, a deep and tired sound. He raised his head, glancing at the sky. His expression was hard to place. It wasn’t sadness or happiness or anger...it was somehow more than those, and yet none of them at the same time. “Are you happy now?” he asked sharply, still looking at the sky and the colors painted on it, “Is this what you wanted?” 

No answer. 

The god looked down once again, looking unsatisfied with the lack of answer. He refocused his attention on Adam’s face, studying it closely once again. “You want to know why I touched you,” he addressed him, his voice colder than before. 

Adam shrunk back, pressing himself against the tree. The god’s voice, where it had been so caring before, was now colder than ice. “I do,” he said, his voice wavering only slightly, “And why you...you called me your love.” 

The god was silent once again. Adam was suddenly acutely aware of everything around him, the way the wind ruffled through his hair, the way the light reflected off his eyes, and the way his controlled breathing told a story...a story of lost hope. 

And then, the god began to speak. 

“A long, long time ago...there was nothing. Nothing at all. And then, out of nowhere, the Universe came into being. The Universe was vast and knowledgeable, but it was lonely. It wanted company, things to preside over. And so it created our world, with the earth and the sky. But the world wasn’t enough for the Universe. It wanted living things to be able to watch over and guide. It created the animals. But even the animals...they weren’t enough. So, with the most power it could muster, the Universe created humanity. In the first days, humanity was ignorant and cowardly, scuttling around hiding in caves and cowering from each other. The Universe recognized it couldn’t help humanity all on its own, it needed help. So it created the gods.

The gods would preside over the different aspects of human life and step in when the Universe was too busy with other matters. There were gods of love, gods of friendship, gods of war and violence...and in the midst of it all, there was a god of fertility and prosperity. A god that helped the sick and weak, a god that made sure that every human who longed for a child would be able to have one. Through the millenia, he wandered the world alone. He thought it was a good existence, but he was wrong. He was so desperately lonely he couldn’t stand it...and then he came across another god.” 

At this, the god paused, a bitter smile crossing his face as he picked at the grass with his pointer finger. 

“This god was a god of abundance, a god of plenty. A god that took all of the good things humans had and made sure there was always enough, more than enough, even. The god of abundance immediately caught the eye of the god of fertility and he decided that he had to meet him. Through a series of fumbling attempts, the god of fertility managed to win the affections of the god of abundance. And together...their power grew to enormous heights. No longer alone, they wandered the world together, combining their powers to make the world a better place, one where no one would be wanting of health, nourishment, children, and every single thing that made life worth living. They were happy to do it, as it was the only way they could share the love they shared with the world. For centuries, they were happy. Happy to have each other, so desperately in love they almost couldn’t stand it.

And then one day, something changed. The Universe, absent for so many generations, returned. It saw humanity, happy and healthy, and became bitterly jealous. It resented the gods, for it could no longer provide any help that they hadn’t already given. Angry and hateful, the Universe sought out the two gods, who were now so in love they almost couldn’t live without each other. It told the lovers that they would have to separate, that being together meant humans would never seek out the help of the Universe. The two gods were devastated, but had grown so in love they refused to part with one another. They rejected the Universe’s demand, which only enraged it even more. Blinded by hatred, the Universe yanked the god of abundance out of the arms of the god of fertility and stole his spirit, leaving him nothing but an empty husk. The god of fertility...to say his heart was broken was an understatement. It had shattered into a million pieces. But as the god of fertility held the husk of his lover in his arms, wailing and screaming from the pain of losing his other half, the Universe changed. It felt remorse for what it had done, but it could not allow the two gods to come together again. 

The Universe offered the god of fertility a deal. There would be one village, which would thrive with the help of the god. He would keep them fed and healthy, keep them from losing their children in infancy, keep them from the poverty that struck so many other villages. In exchange, the god would demand a sacrifice from them, once every ten years. The sacrifice would be someone who was a pinnacle of the village, someone who had everything to live for. And they would be stolen away, forever leaving their families in grief and uncertainty. The deal would follow one of the most ancient and sacred laws the Universe had made: everything comes with a price. You cannot get something from nothing. And one day, after the god had helped the village enough and the Universe had agreed that the god had learned his lesson, the Universe would create a human with the exact same likeness as the lost god of abundance and implant his soul inside of him. His memories and powers would only come back to him once he had been chosen for the sacrifice, and only once they shared the lovers’ first touch. 

Driven mad by grief and longing, the god of fertility agreed to the conditions. It killed him inside to see the other villages suffering, but he knew that he would stop at nothing to get the love of his life back in his arms. For centuries upon centuries, the god waited for the right sacrifice to come, the one that looked like his beloved. But they never did. More centuries passed and the god had almost given up hope…”

The god looked angry now, his eyes glittering with malice as he clenched his fists. 

“He had almost given up hope when the Universe finally came through. It sent a person so identical to his love that he was moved to tears. The god of fertility was so close to getting the love of his life back, he felt it in his very soul. He could tell the human was scared so he reached out, touching his chin and hoping that the memories would come back. The god waited with bated breath for his love to leap into his arms and kiss him senseless, but nothing happened. The human did not remember and the god was destroyed inside.” 

He was standing now, glaring down at Adam with what seemed to be absolute, encompassing hatred. Adam’s fear spiked and his heartbeat quickened, curling himself into a ball to hopefully try and protect himself from this god’s wrath. 

“It was the Universe’s cruel idea of revenge,” the god spat, his lips curling into a malicious sneer, “Give the god hope that he could one day be reunited with his lost love, only to take it away right before his very eyes.” 

At this point, Adam knew. He wasn’t stupid or simple-minded, he knew that the story was about the god standing in front of him and...him. 

But it wasn’t him, was it? The god of abundance in the story might’ve looked like him, but Adam...Adam couldn’t be a god. There was no possible way. There was absolutely no possibility that he had the soul of a god and that this...this man standing before him...was the love of his life. 

And yet...something had stirred inside of Adam when he first laid eyes on the god. At first, he thought it was just basic animal instincts, but now...now he realized. The feeling was  _ longing _ . Without knowing it, he had gone his entire life pining after this god...who was also pining for him. 

It was at that moment when Adam remembered something, something buried deep within the patchwork of his childhood. He couldn’t remember where he had heard it or who had said it, but there was a saying. It went “friendship’s first touch is with the hand, lovers’ first touch is with the lips.” 

Could that...be it?

Slowly, Adam struggled to his feet, bracing himself against the tree, for his knees were weak. His ceremonial white robes were dirtied, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

He had to know. 

The god barely had time to react before Adam was throwing himself forward, pressing his lips against the god’s. The god grunted loudly, stumbling back before falling, and yet Adam still did not remove his lips. 

Inside of him, it was like a storm of hellfire and ice. A tsunami, a flood, a tornado of memories and experiences...of love. Of memories. Of his life before. 

Adam remembered. He remembered it all. He remembered the day they met(a sunny morning in a field of daffodils and lilies), he remembered the first time he was asked out(he was brought to a wood clearing for a nice, picnic lunch, only to discover animals had gotten into the basket), he remembered the first time they made love(under the stars on the beach, his cries and moans muffled by the sounds of the waves). He remembered feeling a hand reaching into his chest and pulling out his life force. He remembered falling to the ground, he remembered the sounds of screaming...

He remembered his name. Aoniel.  _ Abundance  _ in the language of the gods. But...that was just his formal name, rarely used except in ceremonies or rites of worship. His informal name...Adam. It appeared he was destined to find his lover again after all. 

His lover. His name, he remembered. His formal name was Hyokunakya,  _ fertility  _ in the old language. But his informal name, the only one he ever used, the only name he’d say with affection, the only name he’d whisper as they traded stories in a willow tree, the only name he’d cry out as he was spread open by the only man he’d ever let see him that way. 

_ Takashi.  _

Adam could feel his power, golden sunshine and soft moonlight and dizzying spice, the power of abundance...he could feel it surging into him, spreading from the very top of his head to the tips of his toes. He could feel it zipping through his veins as he kissed his long lost love,  _ his  _ Takashi. 

All of it happened in the span of a few seconds, just long enough for Takashi to push Adam off of him, knocking him to the ground as he wiped his mouth. “How dare you--” 

His words died in his throat as he saw Adam’s expression, one full of love and warmth and remembrance. Takashi’s eyes went impossibly wide and he stumbled backwards, hardly daring to believe it. “ _ Adam…”  _ he said in the old language, “ _ Do you remember?”  _

It only took one nod for Takashi to barrel forward, dropping to the ground and peppering Adam’s face with kisses. “Oh, my love…” he murmured, switching back to the common tongue, “You’ve come back to me...oh, you’ve come back…” 

Adam laughed, feeling genuine happiness for the first time in what had seemed like an eternity. He couldn’t possibly imagine the pain that Takashi had to have gone through, watching him die and then waiting around for centuries on the off-chance the Universe would follow through on its promise. “How I’ve missed you…” Adam whispered back, recalling all of the times in his human life when he had suddenly felt empty and didn’t know why. 

He now knew why. 

“Adam…” Takashi muttered roughly, snapping Adam out of his memories. He sounded close to tears as he rested his head in the crook of the other god’s neck, “You...You have no idea how hard it’s been…” He heaved a sob, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto Adam’s robes, “How much I’ve  _ suffered  _ without you...there were so many times...so many times I wanted to give up. But I couldn’t...not if there was even the tiniest chance I could see you again.” 

Adam felt his heart break at his lover’s sorrow, wrapping his arms around Takashi’s back as he sobbed into Adam’s chest. He wished he could take it all away, to keep the pain locked in a box somewhere where it would never see the light of day again. He  _ hated  _ the Universe, hated it for making his beloved feel this way and yet...perhaps he could forgive. He would forgive the Universe for all the suffering it had caused, all it had made them go through...if only he could be with Takashi for the rest of time. 

Slowly, he brought Takashi’s face up out of his chest, cradling it in his hands as he looked over the details of the face he knew so well. “Takashi…” he said gently, an affectionate lilt to his voice, “I promise...I’ll never leave you again. I promise you, my dearest love…” 

Takashi’s face went slack for just a moment before he was pouncing on Adam, kissing him like their lives depended on it. Adam eagerly reciprocated, opening his mouth to allow Takashi better access and whining into the bruising show of love, trying to pull his lover closer. Slowly, he snaked his arms around Takashi’s strong, muscular back, allowing his legs to fall open so Takashi could slot himself between them, just like they used to. 

It only took a few minutes of their intense kisses before Takashi was moving to Adam’s neck, biting and nipping as he sucked hickeys into the sensitive skin. Adam felt sparks of pleasure shoot down his spine as he let out a soft moan, allowing his head to go slack as Takashi moved further down to his collarbone. Slowly, a hand began moving up the smooth skin of Adam’s leg, hiking up the robes as the hand reached the meat of Adam’s thighs. 

“Takashi…” Adam said breathlessly, giggling a bit once he glanced at how close his lover’s hand was to his entrance, “I see you haven’t changed a bit. You’ve only had me back for a moment and yet you already want me.” 

Takashi just smirked dashingly and moved his hand from Adam’s thigh to his ass, gripping the soft, round globes and massaging it, returning his lips to his lover’s collarbone. 

Adam whimpered at the treatment, not used to being touched like this, not after his body had been a husk for centuries. All of the time spent apart from his beloved seemed to only amplify the feelings. Of course, Takashi wanted to capitalize on that, desperately wanting to see Adam writhing under him, desperate for his touch. He was going to be methodical about this, not quick. 

Slowly, he spread Adam’s asscheeks apart with one hand and began circling his rim with one slow finger, wanting to tease his lover until he was literally begging for him. 

“Ah!” Adam keened, arching his back at the zings of electricity shooting through his body. He was no virgin, but gods, was he acting like one. Had he always been this sensitive? 

“Mm, you’re just as needy as I remember--” Takashi mused, dipping the tip of one finger into Adam’s hole before pulling it out again, causing him to seize up with the pleasure, “You want me inside of you, don’t you? Fucking you until you can’t breathe, hm? Is that what you want?”

Adam’s cheeks turned a deep red color, but he couldn’t deny that Takashi’s words were doing something to him. His neglected cock, which had been standing at attention(but hardly noticeable under the robe) seemed to get even harder, already wanting release. “T-Takashi…” he moaned, grinding his hips on the other god’s in an attempt to try and create the sweet, delicious friction he so craved, “Please...please, I want--I want--” 

“Shh, shh...in time, my love,” Takashi said deviously, quieting his lover’s sweet cries, “I promise, you’ll get what you want.” 

The fact that they were outside suddenly occurred to Takashi at that moment. They were no longer in the privacy of their home or their private garden, they were out in the wilderness, a place where anyone could hear them. No one would be able to see them, as no one was dumb enough to try and go into the forest on Sacrifice Day, but loud noises from this particular spot were still easily audible for the village. The thought of someone hearing him claim Adam as his own was highly attractive to him and made him want to see just how loud he could make the other god scream. 

“On second thought,” Takashi drawled, sliding two fingers into Adam’s hole, “How about I give you something now?” 

Adam’s mouth fell open as he was penetrated, his legs squeezing Takashi’s waist.  _ Fuck... _ it felt so good, so good...he could only imagine the feeling of Takashi’s cock inside of him. Slowly, the fertility god began thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers and reacquainting himself with what would make Adam scream. Adam’s soft little mewls and whimpers were music to his ears and the expression on his face was simply breathtaking. 

“Perhaps you can take more?” Takashi questioned, not waiting for an answer as he slid a third finger inside in a sudden, smooth move. The action pushed a weak gasp out of Adam’s throat and he began trembling, letting out a soft sob as the three fingers took a faster pace, thrusting in and out of his hole with an intensity he hadn’t felt in so long. “Takashi…” he cried out, “Takashi! Ah...so good...so good…”

Takashi relished in Adam’s cries, taking great pleasure in knowing that his was the only name Adam would ever say in such a way. “You’re so pretty when you’re like this…” he whispered in the shell of Adam’s ear, crooking his fingers in a way that had Adam moaning like a washed-up whore, “All riled up and debauched…” 

Carefully, he slid his three fingers out and ignored the whines of protest. Without hesitating at all, Takashi used both of his hands to grip onto the fabric of Adam’s ceremonial robes and pulled, ripping the front of the cloth until Adam’s body was completely exposed to him. 

Adam, not quite reintroduced to the idea of being spread open so vulnerably( even to someone he’d known for longer than most humans could comprehend), tried to shy away from Takashi’s piercing gaze but one hand on his chin put a stop to it. “Don’t hide yourself away--” he felt Takashi’s voice in his ear and he shivered in spite of himself, “You’re the most beautiful, wonderful creature this Universe has created and if I have to do this a thousand times to get you to believe it, I will.” 

It was then that Takashi pulled back, smiling down at his lover with a fierce sort of love in his eye, a kind of love that dared anyone or anything to stand in its way. He must’ve sensed Adam’s desperate need to be filled that moment, as the telltale twinkle had returned to his eye as he slowly unraveled the beltcord of his pants. Adam couldn’t take his eyes off of it as it fell to the ground and with it, the pants, exposing Takashi’s long, thick cock. Being a god of fertility definitely had its perks, which included never having to stop for lubricant and being extremely well-endowed. 

“Like what you see?” Takashi asked lazily, stroking his cock in the same fashion. Adam could’ve salivated in that moment and it was probably only by the grace of the Universe that he didn’t. 

“Fuck, Takashi…” he moaned out, squirming under the other god. At this point, he would’ve done absolutely anything to get that thick, long cock inside of him. “Please...give it to me, I want you...I want you inside me, fucking me….”

In that moment, all thoughts of slowly teasing Adam went out the window. Suddenly, all Takashi wanted was to get his cock inside of his lover as soon as possible, damn the original plan. 

Adam watched with barely-concealed hunger in his eyes as Takashi lined up his absolute monster of a cock to his hole and slowly, oh so slowly, began to push in. The strong hands on his thighs holding him in place made it even better and Adam took a dark pleasure in the fact that they would surely leave marks. 

_ Fuck!  _ It was so thick...it was filling him so good, and it wasn’t even a quarter of the way in yet. Adam felt his eyes roll back into his skull from the pleasure as he was slowly impaled on Takashi’s cock. It was stretching him open so well, so well he feared he might break...but that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be fucked and broken on Takashi’s cock, making up for all those nights his beloved spent alone, waiting for this day to come. 

“H-How...How much is left?” Adam whispered, taking deep breaths as the cock continued to inch its way in. At this point, there couldn’t be much left, could there?

“Just a little less than half, darling…” Takashi cooed, his voice sounding almost reassuring, “You’re doing so good, taking my cock so well…” 

Adam could only give a choked whine in response, too preoccupied with his lover’s cock to be much of a sparkling conversationalist. Both of them fell silent after that, lasting until Takashi was buried completely within his lover, all the way up to the hilt. 

“I know I’ve taken you before and you’ve never had problems…” Shiro questioned gently and softly, “But please...you’ll tell me if anything hurts? I don’t know if your body can handle me--ow!”

The interruption came in the form of a light smack against the arm, administered by a slightly annoyed Adam. “I’ll be fine, Takashi,” he managed to force out, reaching up to cup his lover’s cheek, “I want this...and I know you do too.” 

Takashi swore in the old language, his grip on Adam’s thighs tightening. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” he said, exhaling on the same breath. 

Adam only smirked, rolling his hips to try and encourage the god to move, to  _ ruin  _ him. “On the contrary, dear...I know exactly what I do to you.” 

Takashi swore once again, pushing Adam’s legs back so he was almost bent in half. “Oh, darling…” he growled, pulling out about halfway and basking in the breathy sigh that escaped Adam’s lips, “You have no idea how I’m going to absolutely  _ defile  _ you.” 

Adam barely had time to breathe before Takashi was thrusting forward, sending shockwaves throughout his entire body and ripping a garbled scream from his throat. “Takashi, what are you- _ hngh!”  _ His back arched off the ground as his lover thrust forward again, almost casually this time, as if he didn’t know or care about the depravity that was sure to come. 

Panting, Adam’s slightly glazed eyes met his lover’s, both of them matching in intensity and passion. They both surged forward at the same time, their lips meeting in a harsh and firy kiss. It was only a matter of time before Adam was swept away. 

His prediction came true not a moment later, just as Takashi set a slow, but harsh pace, snapping his hips forward and tearing a sharp cry from his lover every time. 

Adam almost couldn’t breathe. He felt as if the cock inside of him was tearing him apart, carving out a space inside of him that could never be recovered. He didn’t mind, though. There would never be anyone else who would be allowed to see him like this, to touch him like this. This part of him would forever belong to Takashi. 

Centuries of not seeing each other, centuries of missing each other, centuries of lost love...it had all come down to this moment. 

“Takashi…” Adam said softly, squirming in the other god’s iron grip, “I’m not fragile...I need you...I want to feel you…” While Adam did enjoy slow and sweet sex every once in a while, he was much more partial to a good, rough  _ fucking.  _ Especially now, when all he wanted was to feel Takashi in every sense of the word. 

The fertility god let out a dark chuckle, running his thumbs over the back of Adam’s legs and frowning thoughtfully. “If you wish it, then it will be so,” he said finally, momentarily pausing his lazy thrusts, “Just one thing, love…” 

He bent down and licked the shell of Adam’s ear, his breath hot and seductive, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Adam hardly had the time to blink before his knees were being pushed towards the sides of his head and Takashi was resuming his thrusts again, but this time...he held nothing back. 

Something primal and real howled in the back of Adam’s mind as he was fucked rough and hard, each thrust hitting something deep inside of him that he hadn’t even remembered was there. 

“A-Ah!” he screamed, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy, hands gripping the grass so hard he was yanking out fistfuls of it, “Takashi! Oh, fuck...yes, yes, harder,  _ please!”  _

He felt as if he was on fire. A pure, white-hot all-encompassing fire. He could feel his power growing every single second he was connected to his lover in the most intimate way. How could the Universe have taken him away from this? From Takashi’s love? 

“I’ve... _ hn... _ I’ve missed this…” he whined, instinctually trying to rock back to meet Takashi’s thrusts in an attempt to wring more pleasure out of his body, “I never lusted... _ hah... _ after another while I was a human...and now I k-know…” He cried out, hands flying up to grip onto Takashi’s shoulders as his lover’s cock hit a certain spot deep inside him that sent waves of nothing but pure unbridled pleasure coursing through him. 

Takashi paused for just a moment, smiling devilishly at Adam’s reaction. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. “I’ve found something,” he teased, kissing up the smooth column of Adam’s throat, “What do you suppose it is?”

Adam mewled in frustration, using his heels to push against the small of Takashi’s back, trying to get him deeper inside. “Don’t be a tease…just  _ fuck me.”  _

And who was Takashi to refuse?

He quickly resumed his bruising and intense pace, the wet sound of skin slapping on skin echoing throughout the forest. Adam could hardly hold back his screams as Takashi’s cock pounded his prostate, the pleasure and lust almost becoming too much. 

“Takashi, please…” Adam begged, happy tears slipping down his cheeks, “I’m...c-close…” 

Takashi grunted, his pace becoming erratic as he became close to his own climax. “Fuck…” he swore, his hips stuttering against Adam’s thighs, “ _ Fuck…”  _ And then he was releasing inside of Adam, thick and potent and warm and  _ perfect.  _ The god of abundance whimpered, opening his legs impossibly wider to allow more of Takashi’s seed to enter him, to mark him forever. 

Forever. They’d be together forever. Adam wouldn’t let anything happen to them ever again, he’d make sure of it. Damn the Universe. The realization that he and Takashi were together again, for good this time, was enough to make him release as well, white ropes of seed shooting onto his chest and part of Takashi’s. Through his orgasm, Takashi was there kissing away the tears that had formed on the corners of his eyes and fucking him through it with sweet and shallow thrusts. All the while, the fertility god whispered ancient, sacred words of love to him, ones he would never hear from anyone else. 

It took a while to recover from their highs and the initial joy of seeing each other again. The pain of being ripped away from each other wouldn’t be fixed overnight, but neither of them were in any hurry. After all, they had an eternity with each other, an eternity filled with love. 

After the afterglow had passed them by, Adam gently pushed Takashi off of him and struggled to sit up, shuddering at the cum trickling out of his hole. His heart swelled with love as he watched Takashi stretch in front of him, his body looking every inch the god he was. 

“We have a lot to catch up on,” Adam said softly, reaching out to run his fingers over Takashi’s face, “I missed a lot, didn’t I?”

Takashi finished his stretching and settled back onto the ground, turning to face his lover. “You have. I meant it, you know.” He sighed, positioning himself so he could lay his head in Adam’s lap. “I missed you.” 

Adam smiled faintly, carding his fingers through his lover’s hair. “I know you did.” 

They were silent for a while, watching the sky as the dusk turned into night and the stars began appearing one by one. It was a beautiful sight to see. Adam couldn’t think of the last time he had just sat outside and stargazed. 

There was a sudden shift in movement in his lap and Adam looked down to see Takashi on his stomach, tracing figures on his stomach. He laughed, a soft, warm sound. “What are you doing?”

Takashi smiled, clearly in a world of his own at that moment. “Ah, I’m just thinking about how beautiful our children will be.” 

Adam went rigid, glancing down at his stomach, then at Takashi, then back to his stomach. He paled. 

“ _ What?” _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later, four gods made their way down a forest path, on their way to the village that lay outside of it. The first was Hyokunakya, the god of fertility and prosperity. He walked behind the other three, keeping a watchful eye over them, for he loved them fiercely and dearly and would protect them with his life.

The second was Aoniel, the god of abundance and plenty. He carried an air of grace about him, so powerful that it would make even the highest of emperors fall at his feet in reverence. In his arms, fastened with a sling around his chest and back, he carried two bundles. He held them tightly, not wanting anything to befall them. Upon closer inspection, you would find those two bundles were the third and fourth gods, twins borne out of their divine parents’ love. A boy and girl, one with hair like a moonless night and the other, the color of golden wheat in summer. Their names were Ethas and Cenia,  _ devotion  _ and  _ joy  _ in the old language, for that was what they would preside over when they were older. But for now, they remained safe and protected, cradled in the arms of their dam. They had been sleeping soundly ever since they had left the realm of the gods.

It did not take the four gods long to reach the village. It was midday, so most of the villagers were out and about doing the work needed to run a village, but stopped short upon seeing the four walk into the village. The four gods felt the eyes on them, knew the villagers sensed their power, but they kept their eyes ahead and focused. 

It only took a few minutes of their presence in the village for news of their arrival to spread. People had begun to recognize the god of abundance for who he used to be and surged forward, arms open and welcoming, but were stopped by one sharp look from the fertility god, not wanting to risk the safety of their offspring. 

The four gods’ destination lay on the far side of the village; one house that didn’t look different from any other, but contained people who were extremely important. 

By then, a large crowd had begun trailing behind them, wanting to see where they were going. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before and everyone with half a brain knew that something important was happening. 

As the four gods approached the house, they caught sight of one young girl of about eleven, hauling water from the well towards the open door. She turned her head towards the noise of the crowd and immediately paled at the sight of the four gods, one of them in particular making her heart leap into her throat. Pail of water dropped and forgotten, she dashed into the house, calling out in fright. 

The four gods were unfazed. They knew this was likely to happen. 

It only took a few moments for the girl to return with three other humans, another girl who shared her likeness and two adults, a man and a woman. The woman stumbled backwards upon seeing the gods for the first time, her eyes wide and shocked as she took in the image before her. The man had his jaw set in a hard line, his hands clenched into fists as he looked at the ground. The two girls clung to one another and looked up at the gods with wonder and confusion. 

Slowly, the god of abundance began to walk forward, still carrying his sleeping children. He stopped in front of the two girls, kneeling down so he could be at eye level with them. “Ria, Willa…” he began, his voice thick with emotion, “I know you must be confused. You have questions, and I don’t think I can answer them right now. But I want you to know...you will always be my sisters and I will always love you.” He blinked back tears, holding out his babies so they were easier to see. “I have children now, and they’re twins...just like you.” He watched on carefully as they each took one child, staring at them with wide eyes. He took the time to correct their holds and posture, ensuring that his children’s heads were supported before he stood up, entrusting his lover to watch over them. 

The abundance god stood up, walking over to the man and woman. In another life, his parents. Their faces were frozen in shock and fear as he walked towards them, and as he knelt in front of them, questioning was added to the mix. 

“Mother, Father…” he said clearly, “From the moment I was born you raised me and loved me well. You made sure I was fed, clothed, and sheltered, and for that I cannot thank you enough. There are no people I would’ve rather spent my human years with. I cannot stay long and I know you must be confused, but I promise...answers will come.” He looked up at the people he still considered to be his parents, a single tear slipping down his cheek. “I love you both.” 

The god held his arms out for a hug and his parents wasted no time in dropping to their knees, whispering words of affection for their formerly lost son. 

After several moments, the god realized he had to part and he stood, sharing one last hand squeeze with his mother and a nod with his father. He then turned and walked back toward his sisters, who were cooing at the now-awake babies. Gently, he took them back and placed them back in their sling, walking back to stand side by side with the fertility god. 

His lover would speak now, he realized, and he did a bit of magic to ensure that their little ears would not be harmed just as the fertility god raised his arm for silence. 

“For centuries, your village has been prosperous! You and your children have lived to ripe old ages, the cupboards are never empty, and pestilence is unheard of. I’m sure you all know that this is due to the sacrifices you make, once every ten years, to me. This tradition will be no more!” 

A murmur rose up in the crowd, a mixture of emotions cycling through. Some people seemed happy or excited, others scared or worried. What would become of the village if the god wasn’t there to protect them? 

“Do not fret,” the fertility god assured, “Your village will not lose what it has built up, I promise you. However, my power can no longer be concentrated here and only here, so you will have to band together to ensure your happiness remains. My duties are needed more elsewhere.” 

“But what about all of the people our village has lost?!” someone piped up angrily, “Did they all die in vain?”

A ripple of agreement went through the crowd, only quieted by another of the god’s raised hands. 

“Quite the opposite. All of the people your village has lost...their souls are what makes this place special. Their souls return, protecting you from anything that seeks to cause you any harm.” 

More urgent whispers ripped through the crowd, but the fertility god was growing impatient.

“And now, for my final words. I’d like to announce the birth of two new gods. My children, carried and brought into this world by my other half, who you know as Adam Wright.” There was a small outburst from the crowd, but the fertility god pressed on.

“My children will make this world a better place for everyone, for they will watch over very important parts of human life. Ethas, named for devotion, and Cenia, named for joy. They will watch over you, your children, your grandchildren, every person until the end of time. Know them!”

A small cheer rose up from the crowd, which seemed to satisfy the fertility god. Without any further explanation, the fertility god wrapped his little family in an embrace and just like that, they were gone. 

Later, stories and rumors would fly around about that day, most of them about how Adam Wright; quiet, prudish Adam Wright managed to become the lover of one of the most powerful gods in existence. No one came close to getting it right, so no one outside divinity and the mortal family of the abundance god knew the truth. 

It didn’t bother the two lovers. It didn’t matter to them who knew, for in the realm of the gods, they needed no one’s approval but their own. 

And so their love remained steadfast and strong, everlasting and eternal. Through the next thousand years, the next thousand millenia, the family they had made would remain an ever-present force in an ever-changing universe. 

Nothing could ever part them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! go check out @AdashiNsfw on twitter and once again, please leave a comment if you liked this fic


End file.
